Turmoil And Bliss
by RoseNEmmettForever
Summary: It's been almost a month since graduation. Everything seems perfect. Until they arrive home, that is. Things start getting crazy. Nessie is in trouble with her pregnancy, and there is a new girl trying to break Annabelle and Carlisle apart. Will they make it through? At what lengths will Annabelle go to keep her man? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Annabelle is newly graduated from high school. Life seems just perfect right now. She has a loving family, awesome friends, and a man who loves her unconditionally. That sounds fabulous, right? Nessie is about to pop, what with the sudden speed of which her pregnancy has taken. Things happen, and all of them have to deal with the twists and turns of it all. Turmoil and bliss is all it takes to make this family stick together, and help each other out. Follow the Cullens and Annabelle through the new turn their lives have taken, and watch, that, even in the worst of times, they stay together, as a family should.

A/N: Alright, people! It's here! It's finally here! The first chapter, which takes place a few weeks after the end of Everlasting Love. This first chapter takes place at The Happiest Place On Earth. My apologies for having this a day late. We had a power outage all yesterday. Someone crashed into an electric pole, and bam! No electricity. But we got it back at midnight. And by then, I was out like a light. But here we are! So, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

June 21st, 2014

The sun was hidden behind thick, gray clouds, but everyone around me looked blissfully happy. Everyone except Emmett, that is.

"Why can't I just cut in front of these people?" He whined as we waited in line at Splash Mountain. "Emmett, you have to wait, just like the rest of us." I said grinning at him.

He sighed heavily and started mumbling to himself again. If you hadn't guessed yet, we were at Disneyland. Somewhere I or Bella had never been too. I had let that slip a few weeks ago as we drove to Montana. Carlisle was horrified, as was Edward.

"Sweetheart! You really have never been?" Edward asked Bella.

"Oh my goodness…" Carlisle was shocked. "I can not believe you haven't been there, love." he said as Rose pulled her phone out of her purse and started typing furiously. Carlisle and Edward sat in the front. It was their turn to drive, well, Carlisle's. But Edward had called shotgun.

Thirty minutes later, Rosalie had bought twelve tickets to Disneyland. Bella and I were so happy.

Now here we were. We had gotten here only fifteen minutes ago. Already, Emmett was getting frustrated with people.

The line moved forward some, and Emmett cracked a small smile. "Finally!"

Ten minutes later, we were loading onto the ride. Carlisle and I were together, of course, with Bella and Edward sitting behind us.

"Good thing I packed extra towels!" Alice said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, this ride gets you soaked, especially if you're in the front."

"Gee, thanks!" Carlisle and I groaned as it slowly started moving. Emmett was in the one in front of us. He was happy to be in the front rather then being in the back, like Jasper and Alice.

Renesmee and Jake sat this one out. She was huge now. She hated every minute of it. But we all enjoyed it for her.

Five minutes later, Alice was proven right. Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and I were completely soaked.

We laughed it off, and moved on.

We stayed at Disneyland till Monday. When we left, we planned to visit Mom. She hadn't seen us since graduation, and she was dying to see us now. Especially Nessie.

We left, the cars full of all the things that we had gotten, including a huge Mickey Mouse stuffed animal, and every Disney Princess trinket imaginable. That had been Emmett's mission. He claimed that I reminded him of Belle from Beauty And The Beast.

Leah and Seth looked pretty happy themselves.

"I can't wait to show Jess all the things we got Noah and Karissa!" Leah said.

They had stayed home. Jess had a job. The twins were being watched by Charlotte and Kate, who had excepted the job.

When we arrived at Mom's, she was waiting on the porch, with a pitcher of lemonade and cookies for us.

"Oh, my babies!" she said getting up to hug us.

"Oh Mom!" Bella said as she hugged her close. "I missed you all so much!"

I laughed as she threw her arms around me and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Mom.. need… air…"

"Oops, sorry dear. So how's the house in Montana?"

"It's fucking awesome!" mmett exclaimed. We laughed at how excited he was.

"Language, Emmett." Rose said.

"Sure, okay."

We went inside after a while, and we went to our respective rooms to unpack for our stay for a week.

That night when almost everyone was asleep, Bella came into my room. Carlisle and Edward Jasper and Emmett had gone on a hunt somewhere. I was reading.

"What?" I whispered.

"Come on! I found something that I think you'll love. I can't believe Mom still has it!"

"What is it?" I asked closing the book and following her out into the hallway. The light was on in the kitchen.

"Who's down there?" I asked.

"Let's find out."

"Shall we?" I asked gesturing toward the banister.

"Oh hell yeah! We haven't done this since before I left for Forks!" She said her eyes full of mischief.

"Don't tell Carlisle." I said grinning at her.

"Oh, hell no. This is our secret." she said. We interlocked our pinkies, and prepared to slide down.

Before we could move, we heard two sets of footsteps coming from down the hallway.

"Wait! We want in!" Alice yell whispered.

I slid further down so that Alice could slide.

"One… two… three!" I slid down and we laughed quietly as we did so. We landed on our feet at the foot of the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Nessie was leaning against the counter a glass of what looked like blood in her hands.

"Well… what happened to you thinking that tomato juice was gross?" Bella asked. Nessie jumped and almost dropped the glass.

"Leave me alone! I couldn't fight it! It sounded so good… I had to have some." We all laughed.

"It must be a werewolf thing that all women who have baby wolves crave that." Rosalie said laughing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When Emily was about to have her baby, she craved that like everyday." Alice said.

"Gross." I said.

"Hey, if that's a wolf thing, then Annabelle, if you have a baby, you might crave eggs, like all the time." Nessie said looking pointedly at Bella.

"Oh shut up! Edward's eggs were delicious!"

"I'm sure they were. How do you think Renesmee got here in the first place?" Alice said laughing harder.

Nessie made a face. "Ghak! Please no. I do not need to know how I was created. Spare me!"

We all lost it and started laughing harder. Thank goodness Mom was a heavy sleeper.

"So, what do you guys think? Was that fun or what?" Alice asked, referring to the banister adventure.

"We need to do that again." I said.

"I saw you guys up there but I didn't pay any attention to it." Nessie said taking another sip from her cup.

We all laughed and when Renesmee finished her juice, we all went back upstairs. Rose Alice and Bella stayed with me in my room so they could wait for their men.

"So, remember when Charlotte and Kate asked what underwear our men wore?" Bella asked laughing. I laughed at the memory. "Oh yeah."

"And when she asked how we would rate their kissing?" I asked blushing.

"You can't steal my rate." I said throwing a pillow at Alice.

"Oh, hush! Mine is better!"

"Bullshit!" I said dodging the pillow she threw at me.

"And we're not testing that theory." Bella said making a disgusted face.

"No, we're not. Because no offense but…"

"Oh whatever. Fine, you win. Now, let's discuss late night pedicures and manicures!" Alice pulled out a nail kit from out of under my bed. I started laughing when I saw it.

"Is this what you had to show me Bella?" I asked.

"No. This is what I had to show you." She left the room and came back a few minutes later with a cardboard box. It was pretty big.

"When Annabelle and I were younger, we had these stuffed animals, that had scents. She had blue berry and vanilla. I had chocolate and strawberry. Well, the night before I left, she made me swear that I'd keep Blue with me everywhere I went."

"Oh, that blue teddy bear you have in your closet in the plastic case?"

"THat's the one." Bella said smiling at me.

"I thought Mom got rid of the other three." I said opening the box. I smiled when I saw the three other bears lying in plastic wrap.

I lifted Nilla out and sniffed. It still smelled like I remembered.

"What are we going to do with them." I asked as Bella and I unwrapped them.

"Take them home. You put them in your room. You promised you'd keep them."

I smiled and we hugged.

There was a quiet tapping at the window. I ran to open it and Edward sprang in with Carlisle right behind him. Emmett and Jasper tumbled in and fell on the bed.

"Finally." I said pushing Emmett off the bed so that I could lay next to Carlisle.

"Where did you run off too?" I asked him.

"Somewhere only we know." Emmett interjected from across the room where he and Rose were standing.

"We went into Georgia. Deer are quite abundant over there." Carlisle said smiling at me. I laughed at that. The rest of them left a few minutes later, leaving Carlisle and I alone.

"Are you enjoying our stay here so far?" Carlisle asked me.

"Very much. Especially because you're here too." I said rapping my arms around his neck and drawing him closer for a kiss. Our lips touched and it felt like electricity was coursing from his lips to mine. The electricity traveled from there to the rest of my body, filling it with a sort of warmth that I couldn't get enough of. I laced my fingers through his hair. His fingers ran through my hair and our eyes locked as we continued kissing.

I gazed into his warm golden eyes and we regretfully pulled away a few minutes later. I was breathless. I lay my head on his shoulder and he gazed at me and we kissed again.

"I love you." he said caressing my cheek with his thumb. I sighed and smiled sleepily up at him.

"I love you too."

"Have I ever told you." he said turning and pulling the drapes open with one hand, "How beautiful you look in the moonlight?"

I blushed and looked at him as the moonlight fell across his face.

"That's a lie… Carlisle you look ten times as more…"

He silenced me with a kiss. "Just believe me, Sweetheart." his breath washed across my face and I was stunned into silence.

I sighed defeatedly. "Fine. If you say so." I grumbled yawning. He lay next to me and put his arms around me.

"Go to sleep. You need your rest. You've got lots of things to do in the morning."

"I guess." I said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning, I woke up and smiled. Carlisle was sitting next to me, already dressed for the day.

"Good morning, beautiful." he said leaning over to kiss me. I smiled against his lips.

"Good morning." I said stretching.

"How did you sleep?"

"Marvelously."

"Good. Renee has been waiting for you to get up."

I got up and went into the bathroom. I got dressed in shorts and a cute top and pulled my hair back in a pony tail. Carlisle and I headed down stairs hand in hand. This was just about the only place where we could do things like that without worrying about the rumors.

"Good morning, love birds!" Mom sang as we came into the dining room, where everyone else was already seated with plates of food in front of them.

"Morning." I said. Emmett slipped his pancakes onto Jake's plate and he dove in happily. Rose slipped hers onto Nessie's. Mom wasn't looking of course.

I looked around the table at everyone. They all had smiles on their faces. I smiled. This was a perfect family picture. I mean, if anyone wanted to just drop in and take one. It was absolutely perfect. And I couldn't be prouder to be part of this lovely family.

A/N Well… there it is. Short, but the next chapter is where we find out more about Nessie. Things are about to change here in a bit. So, I hope you guys liked this first chapter. Also, if you guys haven't checked out my other story, Bella the Spartan, you should. It's going to be great! So, I'll stop ranting for now, and let you review. :) Thanks for reading!

RoseNEmmettForever


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello everyone. I'm back with the next chapter. I was kind of waiting it out because my lovely helper Arianaunderthespelloftwilght was going to help me with the house they would live in, and stuff. But… well… I got reviews wanting me to update, that I had to get this one out. The house she gave me is beautiful! But I made a few changes to it… or maybe a lot, I can't remember, a haha. Anyway, here it is. DOn't worry, girl, I can change it back if you want. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters belong to Stephinie Meyer. I just own Annabelle, the twins and all the babies that are about to be born.

June 30th, 2014

I felt someone gently shaking me awake. I groaned and put the pillow over my head.

"Belle?"

"What Jake?" I groaned again, wanting to go back to bed.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, I mean, you already woke me up…"

I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was six in the morning.

He left so that I could dress. It was Tuesday, that meant that Carlisle and Edward were busy at the hospital. Edward was a pediatrician. He decided that it would be nice to work now. Bella was immensely proud of him. And I was proud of Carlisle, of course.

"Okay, Jake." We were outside near the shed he and Seth used to do their handiwork. "What's up?" He smiled and led me inside.

"I made something. But I need your approval. I kind of want to surprise Ness with these."

"What are they?" I asked.

I looked out the window of the beautiful landscape. The trees were tall, the grass green, the air moist, but warm. The birds chirped in the trees as the rising sun's golden fingers reached up to shine it's rays on everything it touched.

He pulled a sheet away from something and I gasped.

"Oh Jake. They're beautiful!" they were four handmade and beautifully carved cradles.

"When?"

"Whenever I can't sleep, and whenever I can get away. I mean, you know, when she's sleeping. I just finished 'em. Whataya think?"

"I think that they're beautiful. And I can't wait to see your babies in them."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. Now come on, we don't want anyone else seeing these." he covered them up and we walked back to the house.

Rose and Bella were in the living room flipping through old albums.

Alice was at the kitchen sink, washing strawberries while Jess sat drinking her cup of coffee while Kate held both babies. Charlotte was on a hunt and wouldn't return till later this afternoon.

I went over to the refrigerator and pulled out two cartons of eggs. I pulled out a huge blue bowl and cracked the eggs into it. Then I poured them onto the frying pan and made a huge batch of eggs. Alice had muffins in the oven, and I started on the pancakes and bacon.

Here, we were set back from the city, too. We had moved to the western part of Montana, which was almost like Forks. The temperatures here were warmer in the summer and fall, though. But all the mountains around here provided great hunting opportunities for the family.

I called the wolves to breakfast and they came running. Jake came with Nessie whom looked beautiful as always. Jake always told her so. She looked about six months along. She had exploded. She hated feeling bloated, but she always said, "Well… I'll get four gorgeous babies out of it. So who am I to complain?"

So far, she was still on her whole cheese and tomato juice cravings. Leah had asked Emily about that, and she had said that Kim had gone through the same thing. It was a wolf thing. Well, since Emily wasn't a werewolf, it wasn't. Apparently, it was the male whom triggered that craving for the Mom. It was quite complicated, but as long as they understood it, it was fine.

Nessie also craved less blood. Carlisle and Edward had done research, and had come to the conclusion that the babies were probably going to be more wolf that vampire.

Nessie Bella and I also had a swear jar set up. So far, the ones who slipped up the most were Jake, Emmett and Jasper. It was natural for Jas, of course. He was from the south, he said they tended to do that a lot.

"So, when are we taken a trip to the hospital to visit our men? I'm hoping to catch all those nurses gawking, so they can feel like asses when they see Carlisle and Edward are taken."

"We can go today if you want. I have to go into the city and get this week's groceries. We can stop there for a bit."

"Ew! Kim should not be wearing that!' Bella and I exchanged a smile. Alice was watching some show that talked all about today's celebrity gossip. Kim Kardashian was in it a lot, apparently.

"Okay. That's great. When do we leave?" Bella asked.

"At like eleven." I said taking Jess's cup from her as she ran to get her purse before she left for the day.

"I think they're teething." Kate announced a few minutes later.

"Why?" I asked wiping the counter down with a sponge.

"Noah here had my finger in his mouth and he bit down and something came in contact with my finger. It didn't hurt him though. He didn't bite too hard. Oh that would have been a tragedy! He would have damaged something in his little mouth."

"That wouldn't have been good." I said taking Karissa into my arms.

"I'll get them teething rings when I go into town today." I said. Nessie waddled to the sink and rinsed her plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"Carlisle's going to do the bidaily checkup today! I can't wait." Nessie said with a smile.

"Maybe you'll get to see what they are." Kate said hopefully. Everyone around the house was making bets as to what the babies' sexes were going to be.

Bella and I knew better than to bet, because we'd get our heads ripped off. I wanted to keep that on my shoulders, thank you.

When we went to the grocery store for food, Bella told me about her plans for a late birthday party for Edward. I smiled to myself as she chattered on about the decorations.

"I kind of want to center it around him."

"Well of course Sis. It's his birthday party."

"I know. But like two specific colors, you know?"

"Like what?" I asked bagging some apples. She grabbed a bunch of bananas as she said, "Green and gold. I know those are pretty woodsy, but I like it for him."

"So do I. It suits him." I said. "When do you want to have the party Bells?"

"Maybe the twelfth." she said as we pushed the two carts toward the registers.

"Alright. I'm sure Alice Rose you and I can start planning that right away. Of course there is no need to call Alice, she's already seen it. I can guarantee you she's already got a notebook and pen out, ready to order food, a cake and decorations." I said laughing.

"I'd better stop her. I think I want to bake the cake at home. I know he won't eat it, but you, Ness and the wolves will. And I want to buy the decorations."

"Alright. We can do that in a few days."

At the hospital, Carlisle and Edward were both attending patients. We went to Carlisle's office, where we knew they met up for their break. As we walked toward his office, we saw a tall blond walking toward us, looking very smug. She was a nurse. And her name tag read Hollie in big bold black letters.

When she saw us she stopped, looked us over then approached us.

"Hi. What are you guys doing? Who are you?"

Bella nudged me and said, "I'm doctor Cullen's wife." I watched as Hollie's eyes grew wide.

"D-doctor Cullen?"

"Yeah, you know, bronze colored hair, pretty eyes?"

"Oh!" she suddenly looked relieved. I however, was already starting to dislike her.

"Yes, Doctor Edward Cullen's wife."

"Oh! Nice to meet you. And you are?" she asked turning to me.

"I'm—" Bella cut me off.

"She's my sister. But enough about us. Why did you look all relieved when I mentioned that I was married to Edward and not Doctor Carlisle Cullen?"

She blushed and her smile faltered for just an instant before she exploded.

"I sort of like Doctor Cullen. Not your husband." she said quickly. "The other one. He's like really, really hot. I think I want to ask him out. As his daughter-in-laws, do you think he'll say yes? I mean you guys know him very well, so I thought I'd ask you. So would he?"

I gritted my teeth and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth to keep from lashing out at her.

"Actually, Ms. Hollie, I find it very flattering of you. However, I am pleased to inform you that I am in a very happy relationship with someone. Might I also add that if she knew what you were doing, she would be very upset."

Hollie's cheeks flamed red, and I held my peels of laughter. As always Carlisle and Edward saved the day. I hadn't even seen Carlisle round the corner. He smiled at me before turning back to a very frazzled Hollie who quickly excused herself and literally ran down the hall.

"Wait!" I called out. She turned and looked directly at me. "Yeah?"

"He's right."

"About what?" she asked taking a few steps back in my direction.

"His girlfriend would be very upset. I mean it. She would hunt you down and make you swear to never hit on him again. She'd probably even go as far as putting a restraining order on you, or anyone who hits on him. I hope that brightened your day some. Have a great day!" I didn't look to see the look on her face, instead I just turned and walked to Carlisle's office.

Bella followed, and soon, we were on the floor laughing hysterically while Edward and Carlisle just looked at us, each with a tender smile on their faces.

"I-I-I so knew t-t-that it would b-b-be worth it." I said between gasps for air.

"Got that right." Bella said sitting up. She pulled me up and we stood there and recounted our day to the guys.

At home, Nessie was with Kate out by the little garden I had started. They were talking about baby clothes.

"I don't think I want to buy a certain size until I know exactly how big they'll be." she was saying as Bella and I approached them. The guys had all to willingly volunteered to get the groceries out of the back of my car.

"That's reasonable." I said sitting next to them on the bench.

Bella surveyed the rose bushes near by and laughed.

"Did you seriously plant white roses, Rose? Those are Edward's favorite."

"I did. I also wanted to try and get some Freesia, and orange blossom, but they wouldn't grow so great out here, unless of course we get a greenhouse…"

"That would be fucking awesome!" Emmett exclaimed as he came past with a football in his hand.

"Twenty-five cents, Emmett." I called as he ran.

"Yeah, later!" he called over his shoulder.

When Carlisle got home, Nessie was eagerly waiting for him on the front steps. Jake was off somewhere. He had been like that recently. Not even Seth knew why. He wanted to keep to himself. While I went to hunt for Jake, Carlisle and Nessie went upstairs to his office.

I walked down the steps and walked toward the shed. I watched the sunsetting behind the thick clouds and I stopped for a bit. I leaned against a tree and sighed, feeling relaxed.

Jake POV

I watched her from a distance. How could I tell her? And how didn't anyone else catch it? No one else in the house could hear it, but I could.

One of the babies had a weak heart beat. And I was stupid for not telling anyone. I couldn't even tell Carlisle, or worse yet, Annabelle, because she'd be just as heartbroken as me.

It was sick, oh, so sick. I mean, why now? Why her? Why the poor innocent kid? Would it even survive when it's born? I'm already the worst father ever for not telling Nessie about it. But how can I? I couldn't stand to watch her be miserable for the rest of her pregnancy, knowing that one of our babies isn't going to make it. I feel so sick just thinking about it. Did we do something wrong? Did we do something we shouldn't have? This was all so crazy. If only I could change something, anything… but I couldn't… but I had to tell someone sooner or later.

I watched her as she got up and went inside just ahead of Carlisle and Edward. Oh crap, Edward! How is he not picking my thoughts up? Why isn't he? Hello? Earth to Edward? He didn't come back out the door.

He must have been in tune to only Nessie's, because he didn't hear me. This was horrible. I had to say something. I ran to the shed and went inside. I looked at the cradles Seth and I had built. Only three out of the four of those would be filled… that was a sickening thought. before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed it and snapped it in half. The wood splintered and there was a loud crack, that echoed throughout the surrounding forest. I heard footsteps and someone behind me out of breath. I turned, and saw Annabelle standing there, her eyes wide as she stared at my hands which now held the ruined cradle.

"Jake," she whispered.

"What happened Jake?"

"I…" I choked on my words. She stepped forward cautiously stepping around the broken wood.

"Jake," she whispered again. My vision was suddenly blurry. I couldn't see straight.

"Jacob… why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"It's… dying… Fuck, it's dying…" I managed to get that out… and then I collapsed into her arms as I sobbed.

"The baby's dying, Belle… I can't… can't… tell her… I just can't…"

She gasped. "No,"

"I swear. It's heartbeat's weaker then the rest. I'm stupid Belle… I should have… should have… told her… I can't…"

We sat there for what what seemed like hours.

"We have to tell her. It's the right thing to do." she said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I don't want t o…" I couldn't finish.

Seth came running.

"Damn, it's about time I found you… what's up?"

"Nothing, come on." Annabelle said getting up. I followed her all the way back to the house. When we got there, Carlisle was waiting by the door. He didn't look too happy at all. He forced a smile, but then he looked somber again.

"Jacob, we have to talk." he said. I backed away, but Belle pulled me back toward him.

"I'll just be with Nessie," she said quietly before going upstairs with Rosalie.

"I wanted to discuss one of the babies with you, Jake." Carlisle said looking at me, and I felt guilty as hell.

"I know," I said.

"You know?" Carlisle looked surprised.

"One of them isn't going to make it, is it?"

"There could be a slight chance that—"

"Slight. Which means it won't, right?" I said.

He sighed heavily. "It's not going to be easy for either of you Jacob. If one of them doesn't make it, it'll be hard for both of you to deal with. We have to tell her soon."

"Might as well do it now." I said walking toward the stairs.

"Jake, I don't think right now is the best time."

I didn't listen to him I just kept walking.

"Jake," he called after me. He followed quickly behind me. His footsteps light on the stairs compared to my heavy ones.

"Jacob." he said again as I climbed the last few steps and walked into his study. And I felt like such an ass. She was smiling that beautiful smile of hers, and she was crying.

"Jake," she said happily.

"They're all boys! Carlisle got to see them. Isn't this exciting! I can't wait to meet all of them and hold them." I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest. She was so freaking happy, and here I was about to kill her mood, and possibly ruin her life. Actually, I would ruin her life.

I looked at her again, and saw how happy she was. And me being the stupid, sick man that I was, I sucked it up, and put a fake smile on my face.

"That's awesome." I said. She smiled wider and then she closed her eyes and fell asleep on the table. I lifted her and carried her to our room.

She opened her eyes when her head hit the pillow.

"I love you Jake. And I love our babies, so much."

I felt a huge lump in my throat as I answered.

"I love you guys too." I said.

Annabelle POV

I watched as Jake carried Nessie to their room, and I felt a lump rise in my throat. This was horrible. How long had that poor baby had a weakening heartbeat? And how was Jake the only one to have picked it up even before Carlisle or Edward could? Was it something to do with the fact that he was the father of the babies? Or did no one pay any attention to it at all? SO many questions, but not many answers. How were Carlisle and Jake going to tell Nessie? I pulled my hair out of my face and went downstairs to find Bella or Edward. Jake and Carlisle were back in his study talking. As I walked through the living room, Seth stopped me.

"So, is Jake okay?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. He was really bad in the shed." I said reaching over to fix the couch cushions, which were all in weird angles and on the floor from Seth and Emmett's pill fight earlier.

"How bad?" he asked concerned for his best friend.

"It was pretty bad." I said walking toward the kitchen.

Seth leaned against the counter as I cleaned up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"Where is everybody? I haven't seen Jasper or Edward in like ages." he said.

As if on cue, Jasper came running in dragging in a very disheveled looking Emmett.

"Y'all thought I was immature? This idiot was near the city askin people if they wanted to see a real vampire!"

Seth cracked a smile, and then said, "Emmett what the hell?"

"Emmett, this isn't the time, or the place for that." Edward said coming in from the basement, carrying equipment.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Monitors… we need to keep an eye on the babies from here on out."

"Whoa, what'd I miss?" Emmett said flopping into a chair.

"Oh, no you don't! Go upstairs and clean up. You're all covered in mud, Emmett."

"But, Mom—"

"Now."

"But I—"

"Just, please, go." I said not really feeling like arguing with Emmett.

He got up and went upstairs.

"And don't forget the twenty five cents!" Jasper called.

"Whatever!" Emmett yelled back.

Sometimes, the boys didn't even act like vampires, always yelling as if they couldn't here them clearly from where they were.

Edward went up there a few seconds later and it was just Jasper Seth and I.

"Where in the world is Alice?" Jasper asked looking around. She usually hung around the house, floating from place to place, socializing with everyone who was everyone. She didn't miss anyone. sometimes, she acted like a real teen, but you had to love that adorable quality about her. Of course that was many of a million reasons Jasper had fallen in love with her.

"She's probably hunting, or in your room already thinking about next year's designs."

"Great." he muttered.

Seth and I laughed and Jasper left to find her.

Alice started laughing loudly from the living room. Seth and I ran in and found her and Jasper watching some entertainment show.

"That guy looks like Edward!" Alice said laughing. I looked and she was right. He did. Apparently, his name was Rob, and he was a famous actor.

"Wow, how in the world does he look just like him?" Emmett said coming in all clean and smelling like Rose's favorite shampoo, Herbal Escences.

"It's a huge coincidence." I said.

"Is not!" Emmett said.

"Yes it is. I mean, we all know that Edward has no more living relatives, am I right?" Alice said.

We all nodded. "Therefore, this is a huge coincidence. I mean, it's not like Carlisle, or Jasper or even me have look alikes… that would just be weird."

"Turn off the TV, Ali, you're scaring us now." I said before we all laughed.

Bella came down the stairs looking exhausted.

"Carlisle wants us all up there. They're going to tell Nessie, and she needs our support."

We walked in a single file up the stairs and into Carlisle's study.

I took my place next to Carlisle and we watched as Jake brought her back in. She was smiling adoringly up at him. It was so sweet to see, but it would all be over within minutes.

I held my breath as Carlisle began to speak.

Rose and Emmett grasped hands, and so did Alice and Jasper. Soon, we all were, and Nessie didn't fail to notice the sudden rise in stress in the room as I grasped Carlisle's hand tightly in mine.

"Nessie, there are some things that we can't control, much less stop from happening. Today when Edward and I were listening to their heartbeats, we noticed that one of them was a lot weaker than the rest. You're the only thing keeping it alive right now. Once it's born, there is a very slight chance that it will make it. It's not something you did, or Jake. This could happen to normal humans having multiple babies."

Nessie looked at Carlisle, then at Jake, then at us. "No. That has to be wrong. You said they were fine two weeks ago, Carlisle. You said!"

"I know I did. Things change in the course of two weeks, Nessie." he said.

"You're wrong." she said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she gripped Jake's hand in hers.

"I wish I was wrong, but unfortunately, I'm not." Carlisle said as Bella reached over and touched Nessie's bronze curls.

"He's not dying! He's fine. He'll be alright. I know he will be. He'll make it, because he's strong like the rest of them. He will!" she was nearly shouting now.

"Nessie, you need to calm down. This isn't good for them." Edward said.

"I'm right! You're wrong! He can't die! He's a strong baby! He is!"

Kate and I looked at each other from across the room, and she left, with Noah in her arms.

"Daddy… he's wrong, isn't he? You didn't hear that! He's got a strong heartbeat just like the rest, right?" She was shaking and Jake held her in his arms, as tears rolled down his cheeks, too.

"Sweetheart, some things can't be helped. As Carlisle said, this is something we can't fix… he does have a weak heartbeatt. But I promise that we'll be here for you to help you if—"

"No! Stop! All of you, stop! You're all lying! All of you! He'll make it!"

Jake looked at her, sadly and he said, "No… he won't… Nessie… he won't. You have to understand that… he doesn't have the strength to live on his own… and his heart will give out before he can—"

"No!" she screamed.

"No! No! No! He…"

she stopped, her face turned purple, her eyes rolled back… and then she let out a horrible, blood curdling scream, as her body arched in pain.

Carlisle let go of my hand and he and Edward sprang into action.

"What's wrong!" Bella demanded.

Nessie kept screaming as Carlisle and Edward worked over her.

"She stressed them out." Edward said. "She's having contractions."

I walked over to Bella and we watched as Carlisle hooked her up to an IV.

"What's that for?" Rose asked.

"Something to stop them." Emmett said, sounding very serious.

"Stop the what?" Alice said panicked.

"The contractions." Rose said putting a damp cloth on Nessie's forehead.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jasper asked.

"Hopefully." I said.

A few minutes later, things had seemed to calm down. Her heartbeat went back to normal, the contractions were mild, and Carlisle had given her something to sleep.

Carlisle and Edward set up a bed for her, and Bella looked at it and winced.

"I guess it's full circle." she said quietly to me.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I was in that bed before she was born believe it or not. I was also just as stubborn as she was, and I wouldn't believe anything Carlisle or Edward told me. I loved that baby so much, that I wouldn't let them tell me I wouldn't make it. I knew I would. And so would the baby. And I was right. But… unfortunately, Nessie picked the wrong battle. This time, Carlisle and Edward are right, and she's wrong."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"About what?"

"How did you know that you would still make it and live eternal life with Edward?"

"It's just a feeling you have. You'll understand it, if you already don't. It's a feeling in your heart of hearts. You know you're bound forever to someone, and you'll do anything to make sure that's how it stays."

I smiled. "Yeah, I get what you mean." I said.

"I'm glad. Now, let's go and plan that one thing." I laughed and we walked out the door. Jake stood against the wall, looking miserable.

"Do you feel alright?" I asked.

"Just slightly less like an asshole." he mumbled. I didn't say anything more, and we went downstairs. Jess was waiting for us.

"I'm so sorry this is happening." she said sighing.

"It's not the easiest thing to deal with, but we'll get through it somehow." I sad sitting on the couch.

"I know you will." she said smiling at me.

We talked till nearly midnight. Then I walked slowly up the stairs to bed.

I changed in to pajamas and climbed into bed and closed my eyes. I knew that Carlisle probably wouldn't be here tonight, because he would be watching over Nessie. So I curled into a little ball, and was out before long.

A/N SHort-ish, I know. I squeezed this whole chapter out here on the bus. I'm on my way to Disneyland with the senior class. Graduation is two days away, and I am so excited. Let me clear some stuff up. Hollie is this sequel's main girl who will stop at nothing to try and get Carlisle. Let me warn you now, Annabelle will be a bitch to her once she finds out her schemes. Her personality is definitely changing in this story. You will see some of Tanya, but not just yet. Some people asked me about Seth's actual age. Since he phases so often, he'll still be sixteen. Jake is nineteen. Jessica is twenty six. Leah is Jake's age. Also, as for college, Jess, Annabelle, Jake and Ness will all attend the same one. Ness will have online classes for the first semester before she joins them at the campus. They'll all commute to and from school. Also, there will be a boy involved, who may or may not try and win Allabelle over. I haven't decided if he'll be added in or not. Also, we'll see some more of Renee and Charlie, too. We didn't see a lot of them last story, and everyone wants more Sue/Charlie, and Renee/Phil. So, I'll try and make that happen. Until then, I'm off, because my friend Lexy is literally pulling me to get up so we can go and ride Splash Mountain. See y'all very soon!

XXX

RoseNEmmettForever—


End file.
